newcartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network
Here is a list of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network in the United States. Current programming Current original animated series *Johnny Test (2008-present) (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) *The Garfield Show (2009-present) (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) *Adventure Time (2010-present) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) *Regular Show (2010-present) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *Dragons: Defenders of Berk (2012-present) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *Legends of Chima (2013-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-present) (TV-PG) *Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2013-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *Tenkai Knights (2013-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *Uncle Grandpa (2013-present) (TV-PG) *Steven Universe (2013-present) (TV-PG) *Pokemon: XY (2014-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz (2014-present) (TV-Y7-FV) Current original live-action/animated hybrid series *Annoying Orange (2012-present) Current short series *DC Nation Shorts (2012-present) Current reruns of former original animated series *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-present) (TV-Y7) *MAD (2010-present) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) *Pokemon: BW Rival Destinies (2012-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012-present) (TV-Y7-FV) Current reruns of former animated acquired series *Looney Tunes (1992-2004) (2009) (2010) (2011-present) (TV-G) *Tom and Jerry (1992-present) (TV-G) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2011-present) (TV-Y7) Current reruns on Cartoon Planet only *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2011) (2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *Johnny Bravo (1997-2011) (2012) (TV-G) *Cow and Chicken (1997-2006) (2009) (2012) (TV-G) *I Am Weasel (1997-2006) (2012) (TV-G) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2011) (2012) (2014) (TV-Y7-FV) *Ed Edd and Eddy (1999-2013) (TV-G) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2013) (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) *Time Squad (2001-2008) (2012) (TV-Y7) *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (2002-2005) (2012) (TV-G) *Billy and Mandy (2003-2012) (2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2011) (2012) (TV-G) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2012) (TV-G) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2011) (2012) (TV-PG) *Chowder (2007-2012) (TV-G) *Flapjack (2007-2012) (2013) (TV-Y7) Current original series on hiatus *Total Drama (2008-present) (TV-PG) *Ninjango: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-present) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2011-present) (TV-PG) *Beware the Batman (2013-present) (TV-PG-V) *Grojband (2013-present) (TV-PG) Upcoming programming Upcoming original animated series *Clarence (TV-PG) (TBA 2014) *Mixels (March 2014) *The Tom and Jerry Show (TBA 2014) *Sonic the Hedgehog (2014) (Fall 2014) *I Heart Thursdays (TBA) *Lakewood Plaza Turbo (TBA) *Spaceman Spiral (TBA) Upcoming reruns Upcoming Specials/Movies/Marathons Upcoming Themes/Eras *Block Town (March 2014) Former programming Original series Former animated series *2 Stupid Dogs (1993-2006) (2011) (2012) (TV-Y7) *The Moxy Show (1993-2000) (TV-Y7) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994-2001) (2012) (TV-Y7/TV-PG/TV-14) *What a Cartoon! (1995-2002) (TV-Y7/TV-G) *Cave Kids (1996-2000) (TV-Y) *Mike Lu and Og (1999-2005) (TV-G) *Sheep in the Big City (2000-2008) (2012) (TV-G) *Samurai Jack (2001-2008) (2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *Grim and Evil (2001-2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pecola (2003-2005) (TV-Y) *Sitting Ducks (2003-2005) (TV-Y7) *Teen Titans (2003-2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *Totally Spies! (2003-2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Evil Con Carne (2003-2005) (2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *Jacob Two-Two (Season 1 only) (2003-2005) (TV-Y7) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2003) (2003-2006) (TV-PG-V) *Megas XLR (2004-2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *Atomic Betty (2004-2006) (TV-Y7) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2007) (TV-Y7) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2009) (2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *Robotboy (2005-2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Ben 10 (2005-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *Squirrel Boy (2006-2009) (TV-Y7) *Class of 3000 (2006-2008) (TV-Y7) *George of the Jungle (2007-2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *Transformers (2007) (2007-2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Chop Socky Chooks (2008-2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *6teen (2008-2011) (TV-PG-DV) *Casper's Scare School (2009-2010) (2012-2013) (TV-Y7) *Hero: 108 (2010-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *Generator Rex (2010-2013) (TV-Y7/TV-PG-V) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) (TV-PG-V) *Robotomy (2010-2011) (TV-PG-V) *The Problem Solverz (2011-2013) (TV-PG) *Almost Naked Animals (2011-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *Scaredy Squirrel (2011-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) Preschool series *Big Bag (1996-1999) (TV-Y) *Firehouse Tales (2005-2006) (TV-Y) *Gerald Mc Boing-Boing! (2005-2006) (TV-Y) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2005-2006) (TV-Y) *Gordon the Garden Gnome (2005-2006) (TV-Y) *Peppa Pig (2005-2006) (TV-Y) Former short series Former live-action/animated series *Out of Jimmy's Head (2007-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) Former live-action series *Destroy Build Destroy (2009-2012) (TV-PG) *Dude What Would Happen? (2009-2012) (TV-PG) *The Othersiders (2009) (TV-PG) *Run it Back (2010-2011) (TV-G) *Tower Prep (2010) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) *Level Up (2012) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) *Incredible Crew (2013) (TV-PG) Acquired series Reruns of shows owned by Turner Entertainment Co. and Warner Bros. *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1994-2005) (TV-Y7) *The Addams Family (1973) (1992-2000) (TV-G) *The Addams Family (1992) (1996-2000) (TV-G) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1997-2002) (TV-G) *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1995-2000) (TV-G) *Animaniacs (1997-2001) (TV-G) *Aquaman (1994-2000) (TV-G) *Arabian Nights (1992-2000) (TV-G) *Atom Ant (1992-2000) (TV-G) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1992-2000) (TV-G) *The Banana Splits (1992-2000) (2008) (TV-Y) *Barney Bear (1992-2003) (TV-G) *Batman (1998-2004) (2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *Batman Beyond (2001-2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *Battle of the Planets (1995-2000) (TV-G) *Beetlejuice (1998-2000) (TV-Y7) *Birdman and Galaxy Trio (1993-2000) (TV-G) *The Bob Clampett Show (2000-2002) (TV-G) *Breezly and Sneezly (1992-2000) (TV-G) *Buford and the Galloping Ghost (1994-1997) (TV-G) *The Bugs and Daffy Show (1993-2004) (TV-G) *Bugs and Daffy Tonight! (1992-1995) (TV-G) *Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (1995-1997) (TV-G) *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1994-2000) (TV-G) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1995-2005) (TV-Y7) *Capitol Critters (1995-1998) (TV-G) *Casper and the Angels (1995-1997) (TV-G) *Casper the Friendly Ghost (1992-2001) (TV-G) *Cattanooga Cats (1994-2000) (TV-G) *CB Bears (1995-1997) (TV-Y) *The Centurions (1993-1997) (TV-Y7) *Challenge of the GoBots (1993-1998) (TV-G) *The Chuck Jones Show (2001-2004) (TV-G) *Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos (1993-1998) (TV-G) *Clue Club (1994-2000) (TV-G) *Dennis the Menace (1997-2001) (TV-G) *Devlin (1992-2000) (TV-G) *Dingbat (1994-2000) (TV-G) *Dink the Little Dinosaur (1993-1997) (TV-G) *Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1995-1999) (TV-G) *Down With Droopy D (1992-1995) (TV-G) *Droopy (1992-2003) (TV-G) *Droopy Master Detective (1995-2002) (TV-Y7-FV) *Dudley Do-Right (1999-2001) (TV-G) *Dynomutt Dog Wonder (1993-2000) (TV-G) *Ed Grimley (1993-1999) (TV-G) *Fangface (1993-2000) (TV-G) *Fantastic Four (1992-1999) (TV-Y7-FV) *Fantastic Max (1992-1999) (TV-G) *The Flintstones (1992-2004) (2012) (TV-G) *The Flintstones Comedy Show (1993-2000) (TV-G) *The Flintstone Kids (1994-2004) (TV-G) *Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles (1992-2000) (TV-G) *Freakazoid! (1997-2003) (TV-G) *The Funky Phantom (1994-2000) (TV-G) *G-Force: Guardians of Space (1995-2000) (TV-Y7/TV-PG-V) *Galaxy Goof-Ups (1994-2000) (TV-G) *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1992-1995) (TV-G) *Garfield (1995-2000) (TV-G) *The Gary Coleman Show (1992-1999) (TV-G) *George of the Jungle (1967) (1995-1999) (TV-G) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (2002-2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *Godzilla (1993-2000) (TV-Y7-FV) TBA